


Same as it ever was

by norsellie (flamewarrior)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Character Study, Drabble, Gay Steve Rogers, Gen, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/norsellie
Summary: He is still all that he ever was. (Steve manages to get drunk for the first time in the 21st century.)
Kudos: 12





	Same as it ever was

**Author's Note:**

> This arrived in my head as I was waking up this morning. Thank you, brain!!!
> 
> Title from "Once in a lifetime" by Talking Heads—which, come to think of it, is nicely ironic.

There it was: the tacky, slick-still feeling of it. Finally drunk; like the sticky nights of a Brooklyn August, no bully left untouched by his three-punch ("One, two, three, Stevie. That's it. Keep your fists up.") No alley left ungraced by his own knocked down body. ("You always get up, Steven.")

Now as then, he's fuelled by three parts rage at the unfairness and injustice of the world, two parts frustrated love and desire. Add alcohol and shake. He's even got the humid city night around him. He is still all that: Steve Rogers: punk in every sense.


End file.
